The present invention relates to a system and method for real time subscriber billing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for real time subscriber billing at a subscriber location in an unstructured communication network.
There are a variety of methods for billing subscribers for services such as telephone, pay-per-view TV, Internet, water, gas, and so on. The most common method is to bill subscribers monthly for such services. When bills are based on usage, billing is usually performed after the service is used. Usage information is collected by a billing system, the amount to be billed is calculated based on the usage information, and bills are printed and sent to the subscribers once a month.
The usage information is typically collected by storing a Detail Use Record (DUR) in a temporary memory location in the equipment which monitors subscriber usage. In a telephone system, the DUR Memory is often located at an end office switch to which a subscriber line is directly attached. In an Internet environment, the DUR Memory is typically located at the server location or at the service provider. In a pay-per-view TV system, the DUR Memory is typically located at the subscriber location.
The DUR includes all the information needed to calculate the charges for a particular communication session. For example, in a telephone billing system, the DUR is referred to as the Call Detail Record (CDR). The CDR typically includes the telephone number of the subscriber placing the call, the telephone number called, the time of the call, and the duration of the call. In a pay-per-view TV system, the DUR typically includes the identification number of the subscriber ordering a program and the program identification number for the program ordered. On a regular basis, depending on the size of the DUR Memory and the activity, the DUR is retrieved from the DUR Memory by the billing system. The billing system then applies a billing algorithm against the DUR to calculate the subscriber's charges for usage. Additional charges for equipment rental, flat monthly service charges, taxes, and so on, are calculated by the billing system and added to the usage charges. The total bill is then printed as an invoice and mailed to the subscriber.
Only upon receipt of the printed invoice does the subscriber discover the charges accumulated. This often presents a problem for the subscriber when it comes time to pay the bill, since the charges may be greater than anticipated. If a subscriber fails to pay the bill on time, a service provider may try and contact the subscriber and attempt to get the bill paid. If the bill is not paid, the service provider eventually disconnects the service. This procedure often takes months, and bills often accumulate to the point where the subscriber cannot afford to keep the services.
Another common billing method is multi-metering. This method, which is commonly employed in telephone systems, uses multi-metering pulses to calculate charges based on usage. According to this method, pulses representing the cost of usage are generated at regular intervals during a telephone call. The value of each multi-metering pulse is the same, but the timing of the generation of the pulses varies with the cost of the particular call. For example, if the pulses each represent $0.10, and the charge for a local call is $0.10 for three minutes, a pulse is generated every three minutes. If the charge for a domestic long distance call is $1.00 a minute, a pulse representing $0.10 is generated every six seconds. If the charge for an international long distance call is $4.00 a minute, a pulse representing $0.10 is generated every 1.5 seconds. The pulses are detected, counted, and used to calculate use based charges. An example of a multi-metering pulse detector is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,873 to Kamil.
For business and private phones, multi-metering pulses are typically transmitted to the telephone inaudibly and displayed to the caller on a display unit attached to the telephone. This permits the caller to determine the charge accumulation as the call progresses.
When multi-metering pulses are used in public telephones, a caller typically deposits money in the telephone, and the total value deposited is displayed in a display unit attached to the phone. Alternately, the caller can insert a smart card or a memory card with a prepaid balance into a reader on the telephone or dial a number indicated on the card, and the balance on the card is displayed in the display unit. As the call progresses, the balance displayed is decremented by the charge for each pulse. For example, if a customer deposits $1.00 in a telephone and places a local call which costs $1.00 for every three minutes, and pulses representing $0.10 are generated every three minutes, the balance displayed is decremented by $0.10 every three minutes. In this example, the customer can talk for thirty minutes before the pulses zero the deposit.
Another type of billing method is a prepaid telephone service, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,275 to Kamil. According to this method, a subscriber sends a service provider a payment or authorizes that a prepaid amount be charged to his or her credit card. This prepaid amount is credited to the subscriber's account with the service provider. To access the service, the subscriber dials the number of the service provider or a special exchange and keys in an identifying code, such as a Personal Identification Number (PIN). The subscriber's account is checked, and if it is in good standing, the subscriber is provided with a dial tone to place a long distance call as well as the account balance. The billing system decrements the subscriber's balance as the call progresses.
Another billing method is proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,217 to Block. This patent discloses a method for pay-per-view television billing in which credit information is stored at the subscriber location. The subscriber is permitted access to television program transmissions depending on a comparison of the stored credit information and cost signals that are contained in the transmission.
A problem with all of these billing methods is that the calculation of the bill occurs at a remote location outside the standard network routing path of the subscriber. That is, usage information must be sent to an entity such as a service provider or a special exchange outside the standard network routing path of the subscriber. The service provider or special exchange calculates the bill, then returns the billing charges to the subscriber. This sending of billing information to and from an entity outside the standard network routing path of the subscriber can be both time-consuming and expensive.
In addition, in an unstructured communication system, i.e., a communication system without any central control/supervision device, there is no way to monitor subscriber activity and thus no way to bill, manage, or control resources. Thus, there is a need to monitor the activity of subscribers in an unstructured communication network.